


When you stare into the abyss...

by aroseandapen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Scene Rewrite, Suicidal Thoughts, Undyne mentioned in the end, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Alphys is at the dump, standing at the edge. She has some thoughts...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble about what Alphys may have been thinking just before she first met Undyne. Please make sure to mind the tags.
> 
> I'll be posting this, other fic, and non-fanfic-related writings on my tumblr: aroseandapen.tumblr.com

She stands at the edge. Water flows past her ankles, a gentle tug that urges her to step out into the nothingness before her. It soaks the end of her labcoat and mud slips in between the claws on her feet, vague irritants in the very back of her mind as she stands there.

Alphys looks down. Darkness swallows up the waterfall in its path down, down, down. How far is it to the bottom, she wonders? Trash dislodged from the enormous piles falls with it, countless unwanted trash (like her, she thinks) falling down and yet no sign of any build up. How deep is the abyss?

From her precarious perch at the edge, it looks as if it goes on forever, right into the depths of hell.

Of course the scientific, logical part of her knows that there _must_  be a bottom, even if she can’t see it. Nothing is endless, especially not in the Underground, but she prefers the imagery of falling down, down, down, with the water and the rest of the trash, right into whatever hell is like. A fitting eternal punishment for someone who’s ruined so many lives such as her.

(They could be happy. They could’ve found peace, closure, and she stole that away from everyone involved.)

Poetic justice or not, she knows that if the ground isn’t what stops her, the barrier will. It keeps them in this prison in any direction, only so much room to grow outward, but Alphys knows firsthand just how deep one can dig before hitting it.

As she watches the garbage tumble over the edge, she thinks about how far it must be, and about how she’ll surely dust upon impact. It’d be easy.

It wouldn’t even hurt.

She deserves it.

Who would miss her even? The previous Royal Scientist–everyone knows they must have existed, they had to–disappeared after all. No one even remembers who they are, and they designed the _Core_ , arguably the most important creation in the Underground. Everyone should know their name.

Alphys on the other hand has done nothing but build people’s hopes only to crush them again. No one will remember her when she’s gone. She’s certain of it.

Taking a deep breath, she leans forward, balance teetering. It’d be easy, it wouldn’t even hurt, she deserves it, she should–she _should_!

“Hey!” The voice startles her from her own thoughts. Her heels hit the ground again and she jerks her head away from the drop. “Whatcha doing standing at the edge there like that?”

“Uh…” Her soul pulses, anxious and fluttering in her chest. If not for that voice, this monster standing before her now, she really would’ve…

“…I-I was just thinking…”


End file.
